


Those Little Things

by LeVen



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus McDonald (mentioned) - Freeform, Character Study, Lup (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVen/pseuds/LeVen
Summary: Some small things about Taako Kravtiz notices.





	Those Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> It's short- meant only to be a brief character study. Feel free to let me know what you think

There are few days Kravitz can kiss the bags under Taako’s eyes before he has the chance to glamour them away. Taako, who has always been one to shy from feelings, built a wall around himself which took months to chip away to see the inner layers. Grand relics, and the almost destruction of the world to bring them together. 

Taako seems to exude confidence as if it were a performance art. It all seemed to be a show to him, defiant to eyes which weren’t watching him. If his lover had noticed him biting his lips subconsciously, he made no mention of it. Taako’s lips were thinner now, made to look as they were before, but Taako had a sharp eye for detail. Perfect down to the smudged eyeliner at the end of the night, there was something satisfying watching Taako shed his layers and place his barest self on his lap. 

Taako and his sister shared the same laugh, basking in their glee with needles and ice. Angus walked away with his first piercings that evening, the twins with delicate nose rings. They always matched. 

Over the years, Taako’s piercings traveled up his ear. He’d even bullied Angus into getting more. He took pride in giving the boy all the ones he had, even when one got infected and had to be repierced. There was a set with charms shaped like trains made of silver for his graduation, reminiscent of when they met. He almost revoked them when Angus got emotional, but they all noticed the fond smile when he thought no one was looking. 

He didn’t talk about himself, much less his feelings. If Taako thought something was relevant, he would share it. Taako was abrasive without Lup as a moral compass. Old habits died hard but even Kravitz noticed the subtle shift in demeanor. He would talk about his aunt sometimes, only in passing, and always while making her famous tea. Taako didn’t shake as much when he cooked for them in recent months. 

He wondered if Taako could remember his aunt’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @ilesii


End file.
